jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer:Coucassi
}} =Hallo!= Hier bist du... *herzlichst wilkommen. *auf der Seite eines Fünfzehnjährigen Star Wars Fans namens Coucassi (Ich). *und genau richtig! =Coucassi= Ich bin fünfzehn Jahre alt, lebe in Niedersachsen, besuche die neunte Klasse einer Realschule und bin völlig verrückt nach allem was mit Star Wars zutun hat. Meine Hobbys sind Fantasy und Science Fiction Storys schreiben und lesen, PC zocken (Ego-Shooter, Rollenspiele, Strategie), Schach und manchmal Fußball. =Ich und Star Wars= Wie ich ins Star Wars Universum fand... Science Fiction hat mich schon fasziniert als ich mit drei Jahren auf dem Schoß meiner Mutti Enterprise geguckt hab. Als das irgendwann abgesetzt wurde und meine Eltern die alten Star Wars Filme ausgruben war ich wohl nicht mehr zu retten. Leider durfte ich nicht in den Kinostart von Episode Eins, aber als ich ihn dann endlich auf Video hatte verging keine Woche mehr ohne Star Wars. Ich weiss nicht was ohne Teil 2 und drei aus mir geworden wäre.... Meine Star Wars Lieblingshelden Wedge Antilles Wedge ist mein abspluter Lieblingsheld, weil er einfach einen der stärksten Charackter hat. Er ist ein guter Anführer, aber auch nett zu seinen Untergebenen und viel entspannter als die meisten Generäle wenn es um Regeln geht. Außerdem ist er witzig ein bisschen draufgängerisch und ganz neben bei der beste Jägerpilot der ganzen Galaxis. Kurz: Er ist alles was ich gerne sein würde xD. Obi-Wan Kenobi Ich verehre Obi-Wan! Er ist der beste Jedi von allen und trotzdem immer bescheiden. Wie in dem Buch zu Episode 3: Ein perfekter Pilot der nicht gerne fliegt, ein herrausragender Kämpfer der nicht gern kämpft und ein sehr guter Redner und Diplomat der lieber anderen das Wort überlässt. Obi-Wan ist mein Liebling aus den Filmen. Scout Was mir an Tallisibeth so gut gefällt weiß ich selbst nicht genau. Vielleicht weil es in Star Wars kaum um Kinder oder Jugendliche geht. Jedenfalls ist sie eine gute Figur aus einem meiner Lieblingsbücher. Lieblingsschurken Darth Vader ...gefällt mir am besten in Teil IV, V, VI als von allen gefürchteter Finsterling. Er wirkt immer Überlegen und als würde alles genauso passieren wie er es geplant hat. Dass er am End ewieder zu den guten gehört macht ihn nur noch besser. Außerdem ist er wie für die Star Wars Musik gemacht xD. Seine Auftritte sind einfach die besten. Ysanne Isard Das beste an ihr ist, dass sie völlig übergeschnappt ist! Das ist das einzige was mir an den Filmen ein gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanz kleines bisschen gefehlt hat. Ich finde Sair Yonkas Beschreibung von ihr genau treffend. Dooku Er ist ein perfekter Bösewicht mit ganz viel Stil und Eleganz. Seine beste Szene ist meiner Meinung nach im Buch zu Teil 3, als er gar nicht fassen kann, wie Obi-Wan und Anakin ihn fertig machen. Was find eich gar nicht zu ihm passt ist, dass er mal Jedi war. So kann ich ihn mir gar nicht vorstellen. Lieblingsbücher Die besten Star Wars Bücher sind, finde ich, die X-Wing Reihe (vor allem die Gespensterstaffel und das letzte Gefecht) und Pfad der Dunkelheit. Das ist das einzige Buch in dem Yodas irgendwie witziger und drolliger, aber auch mächtiger Charakter voll zur Geltung kommt. In den meisten anderen ist entweder nur das eine oder das andere beschrieben. Meine Star Wars Besitztümer: Ich habe Noten von 1 (beste) bis 6 dahinter gesetzt je nachdem wie sie mir gefallen. Bücher: *Schöpfer der Dunkelheit (2) *Jedi-Padawan: **Die geheimnisvolle Macht (3) **Der dunkle Rivale (2) **Die gestohlene Vergangenheit (2) **Das Zeichen der Krone (3) **Die Rächer der Toten (3) **Der ungewisse Weg (3-) **Der bedrohte Tempel (2-) **Der Tag der Abrechnung (2) **Die Suche nach der Wahrheit (3+) *Der Schattenjäger (2) *Die dunkle Bedrohung (3) *Jedi Quest **Der Pfad der Erkenntnis (2) **Der Weg des Padawan (2-) **Die Spur des Jedi (2) **Tödliche Spiele (3-) **Meister der Täuschung (3) **Die Akademie der Angst (2) *Angriff der Klonkrieger (3) *Boba Fett **Der Kampf ums Überleben (3) **Im Kreuzfeuer (3) **Das Labyrinth (3-) **Gejagt (3) **Eine neue Bedrohung (3) **Auf der Spur (3+) *Mace Windu und die Armee der Klone (2) *Obi-Wan Kenobi und die Biodroiden (3-) *Die Feuertaufe (2) *Yoda-Pfad der Dunkelheit (1+) *Labyrinth des Bösen (1-) *Die Rache der Sith (2) *Der Aufstieg des Darth Vader (3) *Die Macht des Todessterns (4+) *Krieg der Sterne (5) *Treueschwur (3+) *Das Imperium schlägt zurück (5) *Palast der dunklen Sonnen (4+) *X-Wing **Angriff auf Coruscant (2) **Die Mission der Rebellen (3+) **Die teuflische Falle (2) **Bacta-Piraten (2+) **Die Gespensterstaffel (1+) **Operation Eiserne Faust (1) **Isards Rache (2) **Das letzte Gefecht (1+) *Das Erbe der Jediritter **Rebellenträume (4) Filme: *Die dunkle Bedrohung (1) *Angriff der Klonkrieger (1) *Die Rache der Sith (1) *Krieg der Sterne/Eine neue Hoffnung (1) *Das Imperium schlägt zurück (1-) *Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter (1-) Games: *Star Wars Battlefront (2-) *Star Wars Battlefront II (2) *Star Wars Empire at War (2+) *Empire at War - Forces of Corruption (1) *Knights of the Old Republic II - The Sith Lords (1+) *Republic Commando (1-) *Lego Star Wars *Lego Star Wars II und ein riesiger Haufen Star Wars Lego. =Von mir begonnene Artikel= Bei einigen dsavon war ich noch nicht angemeldet. Es sind zwar nicht viele, aber das spricht doch gerade für eine gute jedipedia oder? {| border="0" cellpadding="5" cellspacing="0" | style="border-bottom:0px" valign="top" | *Tal'dira *Chir'daki *Schlacht um Thyferra *Zweite Schlacht um Borleias (6 NSY) *Qlaern Hirf *Rycla *Ryll Kor *Zweite Chance